Today My Life Begins
by kmtdiccion
Summary: "... Leave the past behind me. Today my life begins." After feeling betrayed, Ron heads to "The Pearl of the Orient" in a personal journey to find himself. How can he break the shackles that was his pain? Can he live outside the shadow of his so-called 'best friend? The answer to these questions is in the form of one platinum blonde. [Ron/Tara]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP :)

* * *

**"Today My Life Begins"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Inside the Middleton airport, an eighteen-year-old blonde boy was sitting beside his brown travel bag. He brought some sets of clothes, essentials like soap and toothbrush, a map and some books to read while in flight. In his hands were his to-go Nacos he ordered earlier. Taking another bite, Ron wandered at the large terminal where he was in right now. People were in a hurry, trying to reach their plane's early. Security officers were tight, scanning everything from bags to pockets. After what happened in New York years ago, security measures were imposed strictly.

But none of that mattered to him as of this moment. The blonde's emotions were in a roller coaster these past few months that he came to his decision to take his relative's offer to stay and continue his studies overseas. His parents refused at first, but eventually they gave in to his wish. Gene Stoppable was out buying some snacks for her and Anthony, her husband and Ron's father. The elder man sat on a seat next to him and asked:

"Son, are you alright?"

He meekly smiled and nodded.

The father took one sad glance on his son, trying to figure out if he's really okay, and said "Son... I know we haven't been that close to each other but... I... I... I wanted to say that I'm... proud of you, son. I'm sorry if I haven't been the best..."

Ron cut him off and replied with a smile "That's okay dad. Besides, I don't have any harsh feelings for you and mom. I understand."

His mother returned, carrying sandwiches and drinks. Anthony smiled with a tear escaping his eye and hugged him. Gene was touched by the sight of her husband and her son embracing. Her lips curled upward and said "Honey, here's your chicken sandwich."

After giving the food, she added "So... Did I miss anything?"

The two men smiled and answered in unison "Nothing mom/honey!"

Gene chuckled as she return to her seat. Ron found himself enjoying the last minutes he have to be with them. It would be a long, long time that they will face each other again. Both of his parents filed a day of absence so that they'll be with him. The Stoppables were busy talking when they heard the announcement.

"Attention passengers: PAL Flight 231, non-stop to Manila, is now ready for boarding. Passengers seated in rows 16 up to 30, kindly proceed to the boarding dock at aisle A05. I repeat, PAL Flight 231 passengers seated in rows 16 up to 30, kindly proceed to the boarding dock at aisle A05. Thank you."

Ron took a quick glance on his ticket. He should be seated on the G02. The plane has seven seats in a row. The first two on the right are assigned as A and B. The three in the middle are called seats C, D, and E. and the remaining two at the other side are F and G. He looked on the aisle he should be when the time comes and he noticed a long line of passengers.

_"Wow. I think it'll be quite long before all of them are seated inside." _Ron mused.

Then suddenly, a voice called "Ron, my man!"

He looked around and saw his friend rolling towards him. Ron was shock to see him again, since only his parents knew where he was going. The two gave each other a big manly hug before pushing Ron lightly and said "What the hell man?! Why are you leaving without any word, huh? I though I'm your friend."

"Come on, Felix." Ron answered sheepishly "This is my way of telling you, guys."

Felix gave him a quick glare then asked "So... What time's your flight?"

"I'll be..."

But before Ron could answer, there was another announcement. "Attention passengers: PAL 231, non-stop to Manila, is now ready for boarding. Passengers seated in rows 1 up to 15, kindly proceed to the boarding dock at aisle A05. I repeat, PAL Flight 231 passengers seated in rows 1 up to 15, kindly proceed to the boarding dock at aisle A05. Thank you."

The blonde looked at him, took his travel bag, and said "Well, I guess this is it."

"Ron, are you sure this is what you want?" Felix asked with concern in his voice.

"Felix, I _need _to do this."

The boy in his wheelchair squirmed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wanted to say something but no words were spoken. He took a big sigh then softly said "Well... If this is what you want, then go."

Ron reached him and gave him a light hug. Ron whispered "That's alright buddy. You know, we can play Zombie Mayhem Online if you want to."

Felix smiled and softly punched his shoulder. He answered "Sure. Now go before it's too late. I'll try to hold 'them' until you step in your plane."

Ron looked at him with a puzzled face until he noticed Monique at the door. He then realized what Felix was saying. Ron smiled at the boy and said "Thanks man."

Ron carried his bag and went in line at the loading dock. He looked at the lobby and he saw Felix and Monique talking. Based on her body movements, the black beauty was frustrated. Ron chuckled a bit then returned his gaze on the line. It was not long after he reached the front. The flight attendant in the booth has almond brown eyes, fair complexion, dark hair, and has the body that can be a model. He handed his boarding pass to her when he thought:

_"Wow. This one's really pretty." _Ron thought.

She tear the small ticket, handed him the pass, and happily greeted "Thank you and enjoy the flight!"

Ron's lips slightly curled upward as he step inside the plane. Guided by the lovely stewardess inside, he sat on the foamy chair and stared at the window beside him. Ron felt free from the thought that he'll be flying overseas. And as he put on the complimentary headphones and switch on some slow songs, Ron muttered one name with a dark expression and dove to his sleep.

_"Kim." _

* * *

**A/N's: **Yeah. I know. Here's the start of my first story. Yeyy! :)

I was busy on my research for one of my subject (Acoustics) when I stumbled on one intriguing documentary. In the late 1930's, my country, the Philippines, opened it's doors for the Jews. And as far as I can recall my history, it is when World War 2 erupted in Europe.

I watched the whole 40-minute video and I was in complete shock. I never knew they were so many of them here. When I looked on their community here, I was astounded how they have flourished here. Wow. I'm truly an ignorant being.

Anyways, that was the base of this story. Details would be in later chapters. And yes, as the header suggest, it'll be a Ron/Tara pairing :)

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
